As the society is modernized, time spent in working or learning while being sitting on a chair is significantly increasing.
When a bad sitting posture lasts for a long time, various deformations of vertebration such as scoliosis, lordosis, and turtle neck syndrome may be caused.
Thus, curvature or distortion phenomena of spine may cause poor blood circulation or chronic fatigue.
In order to correct these phenomena, steady exercise and physical therapy are needed.
However, first of all, it is important to correct the poor sitting posture, and furthermore, it is important to check whether there is a distortion of the spine while sitting or working on a chair and, if any, to frequently correct the sitting posture.
In this regard, apparatuses for correcting distortion of the spine are disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 10-981318 and 10-1003756, filed by the present applicant.
However, since extremely limited in utilization as a chair, these apparatuses are inevitably stored in a separate space and are used only for the purpose of correction.
In other words, there is a limitation in that the apparatuses cannot be used at normal times while a user is working or learning sitting thereon.
In order to overcome this limitation, Korean Patent No. 10-1152330 is disclosed by the present applicant. However, since the radius of gyration of acupressure balls for correction of the spine is large, it is difficult for a user having a big build to use, and there is a limitation in that the body of a user needs to significantly move when a user uses the apparatus.
In addition, since a sufficient acupressure effect can be obtained only when a user significantly moves the armrest in a horizontal direction, the apparatus is difficult to use in a limited space.